


"You Look Beautiful In The Moonlight"

by supposedly_archer



Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Stargazing with Bruce
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Series: Election Hell Night Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006317
Kudos: 4





	"You Look Beautiful In The Moonlight"

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the drabbles:)

You sigh contently and lay down on the blanket that covers the ground. You glance over at Bruce, who’s leaning back on his elbows. His head is tilted upward so he can gaze at the stars. He has a serene look on his face, and you smile. You turn back to look at the sky.

It was your idea to drive out of the city and go stargazing. It had been a rough few weeks for the both of you and you knew you needed to get Bruce out of the hectic rush of the city. You knew how much he loved the stars; he was always telling you about the different constellations and their stories. 

Your gaze falls back on Bruce, who’s now laying down next to you. He turns his head to meet your eyes. **“You look beautiful in the moonlight,”** you whisper. 

“So do you,” Bruce whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: banner-swift


End file.
